Traditionally, network-based commerce systems are implemented by first publishing a generic commerce system that closely resembles the client's business requirements. These generic commerce systems are typically based on existing commerce systems, such as business-to-business (B2B) model systems, business-to-consumer [hyphens] (B2C) model systems, marketplace model systems, and extended sites model systems. When such generic commerce systems are deployed, the existing network configuration is used as an input to determine where to unpackage the generic commerce system. The generic commerce system is then leveraged as a demonstration commerce system to determine client requirements and to explore any limitations. With this information, this generic commerce system is typically used by the client's developers as the starting point for an implementation of a final client commerce system
Unfortunately, this traditional approach generally requires employing a build person to create and test the build customization package to be delivered to the client. That is, developers first adjust or create artifacts for the commerce system and then the build person creates and builds a new package for the client in response to a set of changes. After the build customization package is created and tested by the build person, it can then be deployed by extracting the build customization package back into its separate artifacts. Therefore, build persons are not only responsible for extracting all of the development assets into a single package for delivery to the client, but are also responsible for properly adapting the deployment packages for client commerce systems to be delivered to the client. In particular, the build person must reconfigure the package to properly extract development assets and to properly configure deployment of the assets to different platforms, including the creation of one or more scripts to instruct the artifacts to be deployed separately within the client's environment.
Unfortunately, such approaches add time and cost to the creation and maintenance of client commerce systems, even when the build step is automated, as the development and build processes are still distinctly separated. Therefore, what are needed are systems and methods for providing customized build customization packages to clients that integrate development and build processes for client commerce systems.